utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kancell
KanzentaiCell (完全体セル) is a relatively new utaite, having started only July of 2011 and most known his cover of PONPONPON. He has a deep and cool voice, often categorized as an ikemen. However, he is also able to sing long and high notes without difficulty. His name comes from the perfect form of Cell from DragonBallZ. He imitates Norio Wakamoto's voice (the seiyuu of Cell from Dragon Ball Z, GT, and Kai). He is also a professional voice actor for many games. In illustrations of him, he is often found cosplaying as Cell from DBZ. In celebration of his 1 year community anniversary, 13 of his friends contributed to making a celebratory video, Kan-san Nau! On June 3rd, 2012, he abruptly ceased all online activity (deleted his community, MyList, covers and twitter account) for personal reasons. Prior to this, he also had several bans from NND. List of games he played and finishedFull list of Games (Japanese) *【Samne wa】Toki Memogirls Side 2 ~ ni Otoko ga Idomu somo 2【Tsuri janaiyo】 *【Koemane】Kazentai Cell no Gorioshi SIREN Haishin【Zatsudan】★Clear *【Kerishika】Kazentai Cell no Ryuu ga Shiku 2【Tsuwanaiyo】Keridake Shibari Shoken Play *【Koemane】Kazentai Cell no Jojo Daigobu Shoken Play Haishin【Zatsudan】Shoken Play *【Koemane】Kazentai Cell ga Zettaizetsumei Toshi 2 Heyuku Haishin【Zatsudan】Shoken Play *【Jigoe Tame】Kazentai Cell no Silent Hill 4 Shokan Play Haishin【Game Waku】 *【Koemane】Kazentai Cell no Megami Tensei 3 Maniacs【Zatsudan】HARD *【Koemane】Kazentai Cell ga Chikyuu boueigun ni Shigan【Zatsudan】2・Shokan Play *【Koemane】Kazentai Cell no Clock Tower - 3 Haishin【Zatsudan】Shokan Play *【Bibiri】Kazentai Cell no Silent Hill 2 Shokan Hard Play Haishin【Hetare】 *【Koemane】Kazentai Cell ga Koemane shinagara MGS4 suruo! *【Jigoe Tame】Bibiri de Hetare na Kazentai Cell ga Koemane shinagara Baio 4 wo Play! *【Jigoe Tame】Bibiri de Hetare na Kazentai Cell ga Silent Hill SM wo Shokan Play! *【Jigoe Tame】Bibiri de Hetare na Kazentai Cell ga Koemaneshinagara Siren NT wo Play! *Gachi Nabega ga Suto ZERO II wo suru!! *【Jigoe Tame】Gachi Wakamoto no Shokan Play!!【Nobi Haza!!】 *Gachi sugiru Wakamoto ga Aohni!! *Gachi sugiru Wakamoto ga Nobi Haza!! *Gachi sugiru Wakamoto ga Abeoni!! *Gachi sugiru Wakamoto ga CSO!! *Persona 4 *Winning Eleven *Super IV AE (Main Character: Feiron Sub-Character: Gouki・Aberu・Bega) *PS2 ver. Dragon Quest 5 *【VS Tada】Bio Hazard 2【Bachi Game Ari】※Haiboku→Ichimitougarashi 5 Hon wo Akai Kitsune ni irete taberu housou *【Daimakaimura】Chotto Makaimura ni ittekuruo w w *【Day no Crisis】Kyouryuutachi to Tawamureru w w *Rockman 2 *FALL out NEW VEGAS wo Zenryoku de Play!! *【Kamigashitsu】Biohazard 5 AE wo Hetare ni Play e・・・ *Gachi sugiru Wakamoto ga Onimusha!! *Gachi de Hetare sugiru Wakamoto ga Dement wo Play!! *【Bibiri】Kazentai Cellno Silent Hill 3 *【Jigoe】Gachi Wakamoto ga F.E.A.R.2 *Zettaizetsumei Toshi 3【Chotsu to Survival shitekuru w w】 *Gachi sugiru Wakamoto ga Bionic Commando!! *Ryuu ga shiku 4 Hard Play Haishin *CALLING *Amagami: Nanasa Root★Clear *Kimi Kiss: Futami Root★Clear *Dreamcrab: Riho Root★Clear *DEAD SPACE *Ninja Ryuukenden *Dead Rising *Rei ~ Akai Chou ~ *Extra Mineshon *Dororo【Chotsu to Boku wo kaeshi demo rai ni iku w w】★Clear *【Kamigashitsu】GTA IV wo Play!!【American Dream】 *Gachi sugiru Wakamoto ga SINGLARITY *Gachi sugiru Wakamoto no Kidousenshi Gundam Ichinen Sensou!!!! *【Kaimono Kinshi etc...】Dragon Quest 3 Shibari Play desuhai *Dreamcrab ZERO wo Shokan Play desuhai *Listener / to GTA4 wo Multi Play !!! Note: Koemane: Voice Imitation Zatsudan: litte chatting Haishin: delivery Jigoe Tame: natural Voice extra Shokan: first sight Affiliations and collaboration projects List of covered songs Gallery External links *Twitter Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Articles being improved Category:Inactive singers